


Just Ask Him Out Viktor

by down_into_underland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU, mentions of Yuri's grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: Viktor is a business man who has just recently moved to America with his adoptive son, Yuri Plitsetsky. Everything is as normal as it could be for Viktor when he walks into a new coffee shop to see the man of his dreams.Rated T for cursing.Inspiration gotten from this comic: http://savi-bunny.tumblr.com/post/155340936431/did-someone-call-for-a-basic-ass-coffee-shopau





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt from eu-nao-sou-um-chapeu.tumblr.com. It was also written while I was sick so sorry if it's not the best it could be.

Another day, another stress induced headache from lack of sleep and a large amount of idiotic and incompetent interns. Overall, it was just another Tuesday evening for Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor was one of the senior executives at a big name business in the middle of Detroit. He had asked to be transferred to the American branch of the company when his adoptive son, Yuri, had explained how much he wanted to go to school in America. After Yuri’s grandfather had passed away and Yuri was left alone, Viktor took it upon himself to take Yuri in. He had always been close to the younger blonde since they both skated together for fun back in Russia. Viktor had tried his hardest to make Yuri feel better after his grandfather passed away, but no matter what Viktor did, he never seemed to make Yuri feel any better. That was why when Yuri talked about going to school in America, and Viktor’s company offered him a position in America, Viktor took the opportunity to move the two of them across the world for the sake of Yuri’s happiness. 

That being said, Viktor was glad that Yuri seemed to be enjoying his new life in Detroit, but his coworkers and subordinates here in America seemed to be determined to do everything in their power to make Viktor’s job more difficult. It had become normal for Viktor to work late into the night and stay at the office long after everyone else had gone home. It was obvious why they wanted Viktor to come over here to Detroit and fix the mess his current department was in.

Viktor had taken a break from fixing the data a new intern had royally screwed up to go out and get some coffee since he knew he would be up late into the night. Plus, a new coffee shop had just recently opened up only five minutes from Viktor’s office and he had been wanting to see what it was like. So, Viktor walked into the coffee shop and let the soothing smell of coffee flood his senses. Of course, the coffee shop was littered with young college students chatting loudly which only worsened Viktor’s headache. But that was ok since he was just here to get coffee then quickly get back to work. 

At least that was his plan originally. Everything changed, however, when Viktor laid eyes upon the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. And no, he wasn’t talking about the large coffee being displayed at on the counter. No, he was talking about the most adorable barista he had ever seen. As Viktor walked up to the counter and gave his order in a daze, he took the time to appreciate the adorable Japanese man standing in front of him. He had thin glasses perched on his nose and the cutest chubby cheeks that Viktor wanted to just squish and kiss. As Viktor admired the man in front of him, he almost missed the cute barista ask his name.

“Ah sorry! My name is Viktor, and what’s your name?” Viktor asked smiling brightly. Viktor felt his heart melt at the equally bright smile the barista gave Viktor as he pointed to his name tag. 

“I’m Yuuri!” 

“Really? My son’s name is Yuri!” Viktor replied brightly.

“You have a son? That’s nice,” Yuuri replied with a small smile as he handed Viktor his  cup of coffee, “Have a nice night and enjoy your coffee!” 

“Thank you, have a nice night as well!” Viktor replied walking off, and though he should have gotten back to work, he found himself sitting in a corner of the coffee shop watching Yuuri work. After all, he could always just do the work later.

* * *

 

“You’re such a fucking creep.” 

“Yuri, that’s not very nice!” Viktor pouted at Yuri over dinner the next night. Viktor had somehow managed to get out of work at a normal hour today and was telling Yuri about the cute barista he had spent his night admiring.

“I don’t care if it’s nice, you sat in a coffee shop to stare at some random guy working. Did you even get his name?” Yuri asked drinking his juice box angrily.

“Ah! I did~ his name is Yuuri just like yours! I even told him my son had the same name as him. He seemed to think that was cool! I hope I can ask him out soon~” Viktor explained as Yuri squeezed his juice box angrily. 

“One, how dare he have the same name as me. Two, I’m not really your kid I don’t want people thinking I have your idiotic genes. And three, you told the guy you want to ask out that you have a son. Don’t you think that’ll give him the wrong idea?” As Yuri finished speaking, Yuri watched all the happiness leave Viktor’s face and be replaced by worry and over dramatic tears.

“Yuri! What am I going to do!? He’s definitely going to think I’m married and not be interested at all and then I’ll never get a date with the cute barista and live alone forever!” Viktor cried as he clung and hugged Yuri tight.

“Get off of me you idiot! Just fucking asking him out and get it over with! Clearly if you ask him out you’ll have the chance to explain why the fuck you have me living with you.” Yuri tried to pry Viktor off of him only to have Viktor hug him closer.

“You’re so smart Yuri! I’m such a proud father~” Yuri kicked Victor in the stomach and stomped off to his bedroom as Viktor laughed on the floor clutching his stomach.

* * *

 

For the next two weeks, Viktor went to the coffee shop Yuuri worked at at least once a day, and sometimes more than once if he didn’t get to see Yuuri the first time he went. Each time Viktor visited the coffee shop, he would chat with Yuuri more and more, and the Viktor liked to think that the two of them had gotten closer. Yet Viktor still couldn’t gather up the courage to simply ask the adorable barista out on a date. Normally, Viktor had no problem flirting and wooing people left and right. So why was he so nervous to ask Yuuri out? Viktor determined that he simply needed a little support, a little push to finally just do it. 

And that was how Yuri somehow ended up getting picked up right when school got out and dragged to this annoying ass coffee shop with Viktor. 

“Why must I be here again?”

“I need someone to help me get the courage up to finally ask him out!”

“And it needs to be me why? Oh right, you don’t have any friends.”

“Yuri that’s mean, you know I have friends. They just don’t live here.” Viktor corrected as the two walked up to the counter of the coffee shop.

“Hi Viktor! Did you get off of work already?” Yuuri asked grabbing a cup to start making Viktor’s usual drink.

“Yes I left a little early to pick Yuri here up from school!” Viktor said patting Yuri’s head, only to have his hand smacked away. 

“Oh! Is this your son? It’s nice to meet you, other Yuri!” Yuuri smiled bright as Viktor heard Yuri mumble something about being the original Yuri. Viktor laughed and order Yuri’s overly complicated coffee for him. As Yuuri made their drinks, Viktor continued to flirt mercilessly which naturally made Yuri want to throw up. Eventually, Yuri had gotten sick of the two of them flirting back and forth. The last straw being when Yuuri handed Viktor his latte blushing and stammering.

“You mentioned that you had a poodle, so I tried to draw a poodle, but it didn’t come out very good. I hope you still like it!” Yuuri explained fiddling with the hem of his apron with a red face. Viktor smiled brightly and Yuri was sure the man was ready to propose right then and there. Of course the two of them did nothing to actually move the conversation along, so Yuri decided to step in. 

“Ok, you two are gross. Viktor only comes to this stupid place to flirt with you and if you two don’t just agree to go out I’m going to actually throw up. I’ll be waiting outside.” Yuri stomped out of the shop with coffee in hand leaving Yuuri and Viktor standing there blushing.

“ … You only come here to see me?” Yuuri asked smiling softly.

“Haha, yeah… I’ve wanted to ask you out for a while, but looks like Yuri did that for me, huh?” 

“Well, I’d like to.”

“Huh?” Viktor blinked confused at the man standing before him. Yuuri smiled and took out a pen and napkin. He scribbled down his phone number and handed it to Viktor.

“I get off of work around 7 tonight, if you want to maybe hang out?” Yuuri shyly handed Viktor his number and Viktor grabbed it excitedly and jumped up almost knocking the table over.

“I’d love to! I’ll text you then? Can I meet you here?” 

“Sure, that works.” Yuuri said quietly.

“Great I’ll see you then! I should probably go before Yuri gets cranky~” Viktor smiled and bounced off happily as Yuuri watched slightly overwhelmed, but still happy as can be.

Outside Yuri and Viktor had started walking home. Viktor had a happy bounce in his step and a smile that wouldn’t fade from his face. 

“God you two are gross, I swear you better not bring that mushy crap anywhere near me.”

“Oh don’t worry Yuri, I’m sure you’ll fall in love someday and be all mushy and happy two~” Viktor said as he started to run, knowing that an angry Russian child was close behind threatening to murder him. 


End file.
